Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode display and a method of driving the same.
Description of the Related Technology
Generally, organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays include a display panel and a panel driving unit. The display panel includes a plurality of scan lines, a plurality of data lines, and a plurality of pixels. The panel driving unit includes a scan driving unit providing scan signals to the scan lines and a data driving unit providing data signals to the data lines.
Due to self-emissive light functionality, OLED displays have favorable characteristics such as low power consumption, a wide viewing angle, a quick response time, and stability at low temperatures.